Season Two minor characters
Minor characters on Community are those that have been featured in brief appearances on the show or on webisodes. The following is a compilation of those characters in Season Two. List of minor characters A Agnes Anaesthesiology girl B Ballroom bartender Ballroom bouncer Barber Professor Britta Fan #1 C Cashier Christine Cleaning Lady Commando #1 F Female Student Funky Outfit Girl G George Clooney Impersonator H Head cheerleader " along with actress . Guill, Brie and Fiallo are in a singing group called "The Girls". }} Hostess I Irish singer song "Linger" which had new lyrics (presumably written by Abed) that celebrated Britta's love for Jeff. |trivia=The actress playing the Irish Singer is actually a singer named “Deerheart.” A song she wrote called “Breakdown” was featured on the teen drama . }} J Mr. Jacobson Janitor Jen Jeremy K Glenn Keenlan . |quote source=Agent Keenlan, "Intro to Political Science". |text='Glenn Keenlan' was a Secret Service agent who was at Greendale to investigate any possible threats to visiting Vice-President Joe Biden. He and his partner Agent Robin Vohlers were suspicious of Abed Nadir since he was able to detect the hidden agents they planted at school. Keenlan searched Abed's bag and but the only questionable item he found was an illegal copy of " ". Ultimately his investigation turned up nothing even after he ransacked Abed's dorm room. }} Kevin M Man in Suit Mary Math Club Leader Molly N Nigel O Officer Birge P Paradox Paramedic #1 Paul Phillip Prospector R Receptionist Robert is better! |quote source=Robert, "Mixology Certification". |text='Robert' approached Abed when he was playing a video game and the two hit it off as they were both fans of the Sci-fi TV " ". After talking and flirting with Abed for awhile, Robert cut to the chase and hit on him. When Abed told him he wasn't interested, Robert threw a drink in his face for having wasted his time. }} Runner 'S' Sexy Female Referee Sharice Shawn Storm Trooper 1 Student #2 , the student chimed in. She called Shirley a bitch and told her to back to her temple. }} 'T' Tracy 'Tribesman' " with his elder Umbootu. June knew he hasn't seen the film yet and spoke to the elder in English so as not to spoil the film for him. The elder was shocked when he found this out and the tribesman simply shrugged in response. }} U ? |quote source=Chief Umbootu, "The Psychology of Letting Go". |text='Umbootu' was an elder of an African tribe in the village of Mimpousa located in the Congo. He was confused about certain plot points of the movie " " which a visiting June Bauer tried to explain to him. He also asked why June was answering him in English and pointed out that the young tribesman next to him hadn't seen the film yet. }} 'W' 'Waiter' " with Jeff. When Abed called for the check, the waiter let it slip to Jeff that he was unknowingly participating in a homage to that film. }} Trivia Background extra Category:Community Characters Category:Season 2 Characters